Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reconfigurable op-amp.
Background Art
Reconfigurable (programmable or writable) semiconductor devices such as FPGAs (Field-Programmable Gate Arrays) offer flexibility due to their ability to be rewritten, and are thus in wide use (see Patent Document 1, for example). Furthermore, the miniaturization of reconfigurable devices such as FPGAs (field-programmable gate arrays) has been advancing in recent years.